A Winter's Night
by Celecia Leigh
Summary: Thinking over his past, Jack Frost prepare the snow day he has promised the children. May become more later.


Disclaimer: All Characters from _Rise of The Guardians_ belongs to Dreamworks. All others belong to the writer.

 **A Winter's Night**

It was a silent winter night. Almost every was nice and warm inside. Not him. Well, he wasn't cold; how could he be? He was Jack Frost, the Spirit of Winter, and the Guardian of Fun.

So here he was sitting in a tree waiting for the perfect time to start working on the snow day for tomorrow. The kids had been really good lately, and he had decided to give them one.

No doubt North wouldn't be too happy he was doing this so close to Christmas, but it would be over before he began his annual trip around the world.

Jack laughed to himself as he walked the silent streets. The kids were going to have so much fun tomorrow. It was going to be hard for almost everyone to drive. So more than likely the snow would be on the ground for a few days.

Jack laughed to himself as the ice and snow began to thicken. This was going to be a great snow day for the kids.

Stopping just outside of Jamie's house, he looked up at the child's bedroom window. There were days Jack still couldn't believe the childern now believed in him.

It hadn't been so long ago where he was invisible to them. Oh, his name had been known, but no one had been able to see him. Feel him as he had past, perhaps?

Jack shook his head. That was the past and he wasn't going to let it happen again. No he would continue to build his legend. He would be as important to the children of the world as the other guardians. It would only take a long time to happen. He would need centuries to grow his legend.

Sighing, Jack tossed his staff up on his shoulder as he continued down the street. He would need to do more than give the kids snow days, but what could he do?

He could make blizzards that lasted for days or weeks, but that would only cause the childern to hate him not love him.

Continuing to stroll down the street, Jack admired his handiwork. The city was now a winter wonderland. There were days he couldn't believe that his little village had become this massive city.

It still was both a good and bad thing he had his memories back. He knew who he had been, but he had also learned what he had lost.

His family was long since gone, but with the Guardians he had a new family. Well, it felt like one at least. There was only one thing bothering him. A vague memory of a girl.

Jack knew she wasn't his sister, but she was important to him. He just couldn't remember why. All she could remember was a beautiful face with pale blue eyes and pale hair very much like his own now.

None of the other Guardians had mentioned ever seeing or knowing of another Spirit of Winter. So she had to have been from the village, but he had this feeling he had only ever seen her during winter time.

Shaking his head, he looked up at the sky. Why was she haunting him and not his family? What made her so special?

Owoooooo! Jack lowered his eyes to the street in front of him.

A lone white wolf, no dog, stood not too far away, looking at him with piercing blue eyes and a wagging tail. Slowly, he began to walk towards him; it's tail moving faster.

Suddenly the wind picked up, and Jack could barely see. He could just pick out a voice above the howling wind, but couldn't understand what it said. Then just as suddenly the wind died down again, and Jack could see the dog was gone.

The wind soon returned but was gentler this time. Sighing, Jack looked towards the east to see the sun beginning to rise. Well, his night was over. The kids would soon wake up. Giving a smile, Jack jumped into the air to allow the wind to carry him off.

* * *

So this is a one shot that can become more. Well, it kind of has. I do have a story in my head to continue where this left off, but I have a lot of my plate at the moment.

Part of this was written two years ago. I was at a family gathering and was bored out of my mind, but Jack paid me a visit. This has sat in my phone notes since then.

So review if you please.

Merry Christmas.

CL


End file.
